


The New Life

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces
Summary: Requested by imanaddictfordramatic: Okay well I have an idea about trying to build furniture with Ryan (like you've just moved in together) and both of you insisting you're right and both of you are too stubborn to admit you're wrong.Author's note: This is the first request thing that I wrote. Sorry if it's horrible and not what you expected but somewhat of what you wanted. I hope you like it Hun. If you want me to write any of those other fluff imagines you have of Ryan, just let me know and I'll be glad to do it. Even if it's just adding more parts to this one. There is some language in this.Stay strong and beautiful my lovelies xx,Ally





	The New Life

It's only been a week and I'm already tired of being here. I think it's just because of the stress of moving in together. Building this IKEA furniture doesn't help either. "Ryan, stop. You're going to break it, again."

"No, I'm not! I know what I'm doing, okay. I don't need an instruction manual to tell me what to do!" There was a snap and he said, annoyed, "Shit! I think I broke it!"

"Well gee! Who would've thought? Maybe next time you'll listen to me!" I sit down on the floor in the living room next to him to see if I can help at all. "Geez, Ryan. This part is useless now! We may have to but another one, unless if there's another piece that's extra to be used."

Ryan looked at me angrily. I know that building our own furniture for a house that you just moved into can get rather agitating but it's worth it in the end. Especially when you want nice furniture. Even though Ryan is getting mad at me for this, I still love him. We're both being stubborn right now and we know it.

I just left him alone and went to go continue unpacking our stuff, starting with the kitchen. Thankfully, there wasn't much for me to unpack in the kitchen or I wouldn't of been able to start organizing the dining room, well with what I could organize and decorate the dining room, at least. At the moment, we only had a table that was big enough for Ryan and I plus the guys and their girlfriends when they came over and one or two wall decorations that I believe were posters. I couldn't wait to be able to have the house unpacked and set up just like how we want.

As I was finishing up the dining room Ryan walks up behind me, grabs me by the waist to pull me in closer, and lets out a sigh. "Can we just take a break from this and watch some TV for a while?"

"Yeah, I guess we can."

We both leave to go to the living room to watch a few episodes of Dexter. Ryan was the last one to sit on our new sectional that we got for the apartment. Once he sat down, I curled up to Ryan and buried my head into his side. "You know, Megan. Even though it's been a difficult week living together, I've enjoyed it, especially when you're too stubborn to admit that you're wrong when building IKEA furniture."

I looked up to his face and replied quietly, "You've been stubborn about being wrong too, Ryan." I kissed him quickly on the cheek and curled back up to him, burying my head in his chest. "Don't worry though, I've enjoyed the week with you too. I hope we can get the furniture built before the next tour. Well at least the living room and bedroom furniture that is."

Ryan sighed and kissed me on the forehead while wrapping his arms around to hold me close while we watched Dexter on Netflix. I watched another episode of Dexter cuddled up to Ryan before I started working again. Once when the episode was done I started to fix the book shelf that Ryan broke the pieces on. I could hear him mumble angrily at me as I put everything together without a problem. I chuckled at his anger as a female put together IKEA furniture better than him.

Ryan angrily whispered inaudibly to me, "I don't know how you are able to put this together so easily when I broke about almost every part to build the book shelf."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You sure?"

Ryan chuckles and says jokingly, "I'm the man of the house, I should be the one to build things not my lovely and beautiful girlfriend!"

I sighed at his remark. I'm having a difficult time finishing this and his comment made me feel a little bit more at ease about it. It shouldn't be this damn difficult to build a simple piece of furniture for books that you got from a store. Even though it took me about thirty minutes for me to build this, I was about done with it. All I had to do was put in this last piece to hold the whole bookshelf together. Needless to say, Ryan was impressed with how well I built this bookshelf and started to build the side tables for the dining room.

"Now hold on, Ryan. Before you start making that, we have to go put this in the office! I can't carry it all by myself or I'll strain my back. Plus we gotta clean up this living room from when we were building the bookshelf!"

He stopped taking out the parts of the side tables out of the box to come help me move the book shelf into the office room. "I know you want to build those side tables but I would at least like to finish the office furniture if you don't mind." He shrugged and began to help me unpack some of the room, enough so we can finish building the furniture for the office.

By the time we finished unpacking enough, he turned me around, pulled me in closer, and kissed me with his warm, soft lips.. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm loving how the apartment is coming along. Thank you for moving in with me. I really appreciate it. I enjoy your company."


End file.
